


Smile for Me

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: It took everything she had to gather up the courage and finally ask out the boy of her dreams. Please, Adrien. Don't do this.





	1. Smile

Adrien Agreste was no normal boy. He was a world-famous model at the young age of fifteen. His smile could wash away any kind of darkness. Marinette wanted so badly to see that smile. Instead, he had a small frown placed on his lips. Adrien's eyebrows curled into a look of pity. Please, just take the gift. 

The boy carefully handed the card and box back to Marinette, slowly like if he moved too fast she would break. A deep chill ran through her, she hated the feeling. Adrien took a deep inhale, unsure how to go about this. Adrien didn't want to hurt Marinette, she was one of his closest friends. One of his only friends. Marinette didn't care that he was famous, or a model. Marinette was a real friend. And a real good person. She didn't deserve someone like him, she could do better. 

"I'm sorry Marinette, your just a friend to me. I love someone else." Marinette knew this was coming. She was a fool to think someone as perfect as he could ever love a loser like her. 

Marinette had spent weeks on this scarf. She wanted to make it better then the last one by every way possible. It had black patterns and gold stitched by hand. It was made of the finest material. She spent hours fine printing the card, reviewing it and pouring her heart out. She wanted Adrien to know how much she cared for him. He didn't even open it before handing it back like it was nothing.

"O-Oh...Its O-" She stuttered before dropping the gifts and running off sobbing while Adrien called out after her. How was Marinette any different then every other girl in Paris chasing Adrien's heart? Cause she made a scarf for him? How childish. Adrien has private designers that could make the same thing in a day.

Marnette ran into the closest girls bathroom and locked herself into a stall. The one place even Adrien Agreste couldn't go. Tikki felt terribly bad. She was stuck in her chosens purse the whole time and unable to do anything. She flew out and took place on her chosens shoulder. "Marinette, are you okay?"

No, she was not okay. How could she? Marinette felt like her heart was shattered, and Adrien held all the parts. Marinette's true love just told her that he loved another. Adrien never lies, a trait that she loves. Marinette wanted to scream, cry, and punch something. Confessing was a horrible idea, now look at her. Hiding in a bathroom like its the end of the world. Most of all, she was angry. Chole was right, they all were.

"Marinette, calm down." Tikki pleaded. An upset Ladybug was bad news for everyone. Marinette needed to control herself. Taking deep breaths, smoothing her anger. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, she honestly did try. All she could think about was the frown on his complexion. "Marinette look out!" Tikki cried, yanking her jacket, trying to pull her away from the purple bug's path. 

With quick thinking, Marinette knew she was cornered in the small confining stall, trapped. She threw her earrings over the door. No way she would let Tikki pay for her mistakes. Tikki was forced to watch in horror as her Chosen was possessed, taking over Marinette's hair ties. Tikki couldn't pick up the earring on her own and saw as Marinette fell under another's evil control. 

"My name is Heart Breaker." She growled. 


	2. Little Too Late

Adrien tried to chase after her, but Marinette had escaped to the girls' bathroom. Turning down fans and love confessions were kinda part of his job. Adrien never thought he would have to reject one of the people he cared most about. Guilt and shame tricked his bones, poor Marinette. Adrien cared much for her, he hated seeing her this way. It was heartbreaking.

Hiding into a nearby classroom, he let Plagg fly out and comfort him. "What should I do Plagg?" Adrien asked. He knew Plagg gave terrible life advice, but he's so at a loss that he willing to try anything at this point. 

Plagg shrugged. Adrien was a smart boy, but he was blind. Plagg was getting tired of this love square. How Adrien couldn't see that Marinette and Ladybug were the same people was beyond him. Tikki would be pissed if he gave anything away. "Why don't you talk to her?" Although he couldn't tell Adrien the truth, it wouldn't hurt to push him in the right direction. 

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. Yep, unhelpful advice like he expected. "Pl-"

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" A scream, filled with pain and anger echoed through the halls, quickly followed by yelling and the pounding of feet. It was an Akuma.  _Marinette._ Adrien's body shivered. Marinette was the kindest, most thoughtful person he knows. He never even figured that someone like her could be Akumased. Was she really that upset? It only made him feel worse.

"Plagg claws out." No time for witty banter, or jokes. His best friend needed him. He already let her down, saving her was the only thought on his mind. Letting himself transform he left the lonely classroom and down the hallway.

Students and peers darted past him, crying out. "Chat Noir! Heartbreaker is by class 402!" Someone called out. Heartbreaker? Oh...Marinette. Determination filling his body, he made his way to his homeroom.

Something held him back. The girl's bathroom. Was, Plagg trying to tell him something? A force yanked him back, but he had no time for Plagg's mischief. "Pla-Plagg stop." He groaned, he couldn't move forward towards the chaos where Heartbreaker was.

After trial and error, he sighed, shamefully entering the opposite genders bathroom. Covering his eyes with his gloved hands, he let out an angry growl. Why was he on a wild goose chase while Mariette needed his help. 

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Plagg's needs and disires often leak into the ring. Like cravings for cheese, or a deep wanting for catnip. Guess its part of the superhero package. 

"Chat Noir?" A small voice answered. Suprised, Chat opened his eyes. On the floor, was a Kwami. Was that, Ladybug's Kawmi? "Chat Noir!" She called out again.

A sudden shock smacked Adrien across the face, the only person in here was Marinette. "Are...Are you Marinette's Kawmi?" 

The Kwami looked down in shame. "Yes." She mumbled, clutching the magic earrings like it was her life source. "Now Marinette needs our help." Pushing his emotions aside, he picked up Tikki along with the jewelry. 

Mariette was Ladybug all this time, right under his nose. She literally just told him that she loved him, and he turned Marinette down because he loved Ladybug, funny how things turn out sometimes. He could be angry later, right now, his Lady needed him.

Chat Noir has the power of destruction, his Lady controlled creation. She was the only person who could release Akuma's. "We need to find a Ladybug holder," Tikki explained. 

Adrien looked down. He didn't want anyone else to wear his Lady's colors, even if she might hate him after all this. "Can't you do it Tikki?" Chat asked, a holder has to be the last resort.

She shook her head. "No, only the holder can use the release powers." She explained. She didn't seem to be happy to have a different holder either. 

Chat thought of anyone who hadn't run away or a trustworthy holder that could wield the powers responsibly. Even if they only had Tikki for a day. "Okay, Okay." The first person that came to mind was Alya. She would do anything for Marinette, but doing that might reveal her secret. 

"Okay, I know who can be your holder."


	3. Heartbreaker

Adrien trusted Ayla. He knew that he could give her Tikki and she would return her to her rightful Chosen. He needed to make it clear that this was not permanent. Finding her did not take much. Heartbreaker was attacking the school, trying to find Adrien, and Alya was close by, trying to get a video for her blog. 

It often bothered Adrien that Alya puts herself in harm's way constantly, all for something that would be reduced to nothing if she had gotten hurt, or worse. Alya depends on Ladybug's Lucky charm too much, that if anything happened, she would be okay in the end. No matter how much Chat and Ladybug tired to keep her away from their annual battles, she was never swayed. She was determined, strong, and kind-hearted, she'll be a great Ladybug. 

Chat and Ladybug hold a heavy responsibility. Adrien just hopes that Ayla can handle it. This was not the fox miraculous, this was a whole another level. Just like Adrien figured, following the path of destruction lead him to Ayla. Now all he had to do was avoid being seen by Heartbreaker till Tikki was safe. That was his job, keep people safe, and that's exactly what he's going to do. 

"WHERE! IS! ADRIEN AGRESTE!" Heartbreaker screech, seeing Marinette this way made his own heartache. She was wearing a long purple dress that reached the floor, it was laced with the patterns of broken hearts and they were stitched together by gold lace. Sewing, a part of Marinette's personality showing through the evil of the Akuma. Her hair was down and ratty, with black mascara stains running under her eyes. Just like he expected, Alya was chilling behind a forgotten desk that had been picked up and tossed aside. An eager smile and her phone popped out to record everything that was happening with the new Akuma. 

Chat had to take this slow, he had no idea what Marinette's powers were. Eying the seance, he knew that it wasn't related to touch. She was tossing objects around in a fury to find him, or rather Adrien. He also figured that the Akuma was not in a weapon based object since she wasn't holding anything. He needed to stay clear until Alya had Tikki.

Unfortunately, luck has never been on his side, and somehow, Marinette had seen Chat hiding before the door and screamed. "WHERE IS HE!" Chat barley had time to dodge before he rushed him, cutting the door he had previously been behind in half. So that's it. It should have been obvious, Marinette was not the flashy type. He almost never saw any makeup on her unless it was for an event, so long, red nails did not fit her. Heartbreaker was not only incredibly strong, but she could also slice through solid objects with her nails. Not to mention, she was  _super_ fast, how anyone could move like that in heels?

Heartbreaker growled, missing her target. "Tell me where Adrien is at you dirty ally cat." She hissed, it was the first time she said anything without screaming it. What? Didn't she want his miraculous? "Shutup UP!" She howled. "You will get your miraculous after I GET ADRIEN AGRESTE!" 

She wasnt listening to hawkmonth? A jolt of electricity shivered up her spine.  _Marinette wasnt listening._ When that happens, it never ends well for the victim. It takes a major amount of self-control.

This was his chance, quickly, he dashed to Alya and dragged her through the halls. "Chat Noir? The Akuma is that way?" She pointed confused and slightly angry that the Akuma was no longer in the view of her camera. 

Chat boarded them up in a destroyed classroom that Marinette had taken her rage out on while she looked for his altered form. "Chat?" Alya spoke up again, sass tracing in her sentence. "What's going on, and where is Ladybug?" The pair were rarely apart, and when they were separated, it was never good. "Oh my gosh!" She panicked, "Is she okay?" Worried that one of her favortie superhero's could have a kind of wound she didn't know about.

"No, she's fine." Lie, Ladybug was not okay, the longer the Akuma was around, the worse. A quick fib was fast to fly out his mouth, he had to protect Marinette's secret. No doubt she will already be upset that he knows. "She's out of town on a private mission, she left me this just in case." Chat said, opening up his right palm to reveal Tikki.

Alya was familiar with the magic of the kwami's, and she guess right away that this was Ladybug's Kawmi. "W-Why doesn't Ladybug have her Kawmi?" 

"That doesn't Meotter now." Chat replied with a wink. Marinette was good at making plans, Chat was a master of destruction and puns. Puns are very important. 

Alya sighed, she knew he changed the subject, but let it go. "Alya, do you promise to hold this power with responsibility and return Tikki to me when the Akuma is taken care of?"

She nodded, "Yes! Yes!" She coughed, trying to play it smoothly. "Yes, I can do that." Hesitantly, Chat handed Tikki over, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Tikki, Spots on!"

Right after the transform, Heartbreaker smashed through the wall, using her monster-like claws. "Well, well, replaced your Ladybug with a knockoff?" She smirked, the clapping of her heels hitting the tile.

Chat narrowed his eyes, Alya was  _not_ a knockoff, she was as worthy as Marinette is. That's why she owns her own miraculous. No use getting upset about it. "This kitty's got claws, literally." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Just attack Chat!" She swung her yo-yo at Heartbreaker, who smirked and picked up a chair and with insane strength, tossed it at Ladybug. Grunting, she tried to avoid it, only to hit her dead in the face. "How does Ladybug use this thing?" She complained.

Chat stiffed a yell as he was thrown back into the wall. She was just too strong. "CHAT LOOK OUT!" Ladybug called, Chat barley only had enough time to duck as Heartbreaker dug her fist into the drywall above his head. "Where.Is.Adrien." It was a clear threat. She kicked him in the stomach and he rolled out from under her using his baton as momentum. 

"This isn't working," Ladybug called, pulling Chat away from another oncoming attack using her yo-yo. "Taking her head on won't work, I need to form a plan." She explained. 

Chat smirked, time to do what he does best. "Hey Heartbeating, I know where Adrien is but we're gonna have to play a game of cat and mouse!" He laughed. After a matter of seconds, Heartbreaker was quick on his trail.

"ITS HEARTBREAKER!" She screamed, running after him. Adrien swears he's never run so fast in his life. She was fast, very fast. The cat and mouse game was over as he reached an empty classroom. Marinette chased him down and threw him into another drywall. "GIVE ME AGRESTE! GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!"

Alya had caught up to them, wrapping the yo-yo around Heartbreaker and tossing him off of Chat. She was holding a Lucky Charm, a pair of scissors? "The Akuma! It's in her hair-ties!" They stood side by side, ready for whatever Heartbreaker would toss at them. Only to have her fall down in a crump of pain. Hawkmoth was punishing her for not listening. 

"Quick Chat Noir!" He ran over, and clipped the hair-ties that were tangled in her messy hair, and tossed the Luckycharm back at Ladybug. The small evil bug flew out and Ladybug took quick work of it. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Marinette was turned back to normal and was greeted by Chat's worried face. "Chat?... Why are you looking at me like that?" After seeing how close they were, he backed up, no need to make it any more awkward. "Was I...a Akuma?" The last thing she could remember, Adrien. The thought of him brought tears to her eyes, Chat watched as his Lady shed tears, ver him. He didn't deserve her. 

Should, should he tell her? That he knows? No doubt she would be upset, and she might not even forgive him for the way he treated her. 

"Marinette, lets...I need to talk to you, in private." He nudged. Even though she wasnt Ladybug, she trusted Chat with her very life, so this was important, shes never saw him so serious. Wait, if she was an Akuma when who? Who freed her?

Chat picked her up, and they went to Marinette's house that happened to right by the school, thankfully. How did Chat know where she lived? 

It was quiet for a while, he was too scared to say anything, and she didn't know how to express her many questions. "I know," Chat mumbled, ashamed. He didn't mean to find out, he didn't mean t hurt Marinette. He thought of her as his best friend and saw Ladybug as a lover. Chat loved both sides of her. Now he's scared he's lost her forever. 

"Know? Know what Chat?" Did he know? How did he know? And who had Tikki? Marinette couldn't handle this along.

"Marinette, I know that your Ladybug!" He shouted, crying out. He couldn't hold it in anymore. It was eating him alive. It was Marinette's wishes to keep their lives secret, he's ruined it!

"How...How do you know?" She's mad. Oh god, she's mad at him. 

"Because, after Adrien rejected you, I saw you run into the girl's bathroom, you were the only person to come out. Tikki was crying for help in there." He explained. No use lying to her.

"H-How do you know about that?" She sniffed, Chat, someone she admired and looked up too saw her at her weakest point, he must think she's weak. "How do you know?" She demanded.

"Do...Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He didn't want to open up unless it was something she really wanted.

"Yes, tell me now!" She snapped.

Sighing, Chat called his transformation off, revealing himself to Marinette. She gasped, then it was quiet. Then he was met to a punch to the arm. "ARE YOU JOKING!" She screamed. Plagg opened his mouth to intervene, but felt like he should stay out of this one, and backed away.

"Ow! What was that for!" 

Marinette was crying again. "You always said that you loved me! And...And you rejected me?!" 

Adrien looked down in remorse. "I...I didn't know. I never wanted to hurt you, I loved both sides of you my la-" He caught himself, pet names are not a good idea right now. "I love Marinette as a friend, someone I can trust, someone I can count on." He explained, Marinette suddenly found her hands very interesting. "I love Ladybug as a lover, someone I can battle with, my partner in crime."

"Adrien, I-I don't-." She sobbed again and fell down onto her bed. What could be said? It was such a confusing love square, Adrien said he loved her, so why isn't she happy? "Adrien, I think, I think I need some time." 

At least she didn't hate him, was that progress? Nodding in understanding, "Plagg, claws out." He left the bedroom, leaving Marinette in tears. She would be more upset if he tried to comfort her. She was stubborn, and he wasnt one to test her right now.

Time is what she wanted, time is what she got.

 


	4. Give it Time

Adrien carried himself home and snuck through his bedroom window. Everything was different. Adrien thought that after this past year of working together to save the day, he's been dreaming of this movement. Yet, he didn't like this. He's dreamt up many different scenarios of how their reveals would play, Marinette crying and being upset never came to mind. The devastated look on her face was forever engraved into his skull. 

"She hates me Plagg." Adrien moaned, latching himself into his bed, trying to escape the outside world. 

The black Kawmi was never good at expressing himself, and even worse at trying to comfort someone. "She didn't say she hates you." She has just pushed you away and asked to be alone with no set time on when you should come back, or at all. 

"Plagg, she hates me," Adrien claimed, starring his floating companion.

"Yeah, well...Maybe?" Adrien groaned, flipping over and burrowing his head into his pillow. Not helping Plagg. A soft knock sounded at his door, figuring it was his schedule keeper, he invited his surprise guest in.

"Come in Nathalie." Maybe she had another change, another Chinse lesson, a new class his Father wanted him to take.

"Hello, Adrien." His Father. Mr. Agreste never just comes to see his son in his bedroom with reason. He calls him to his office or just forces Adrien's ear.

Adrien untangled himself from his bedsheets. As much as he wanted to chat with his Father, its been an exhausting day, and sleep was the only thing he was looking forward too."Hello Father."

Gaberal, ever profitable, stood in the doorway, his posture tight and head straight. "I heard your friend was attacked by an Akuma at school today." How did he know about Marinette? 

"Yes. She was."

He hummed as if he was deep in thought. "Chat Noir took her away, have you talked to her since?" He asked, why did he even want to know? The Akuma lastest a while, and no doubt the masses saw that their usual Ladybug wasnt saving the day. It must have made head news. Marinette must be so embarrassed. 

"No, I haven't, I'm hoping to see her at school tomorrow." Gaberal nodded.

"Okay then, go to bed in ten minutes, I don't want this long day to drag your lessons down." He commanded.

Adrien gave him a confirmation, and his Father stalked out the room. If only he knew, that this week was gonna be a drag with the whole Ladybug business. Twice, he still needs to talk to Alya and get Tikki back. Sighing, Adrien stood up. "Plagg claws out."

The Kawmi moaned, he was just as tired as Adrien, if not more from the brute overworking. Turning into Chat, he jumped back his window and downtown. 

The air was cold and chilling. Chat was lonely. Nonetheless, Chat tagged to where Ayla rested. She was probably bugging Tikki about the real Ladybug, and the many secrets she holds.

Careful not to wake Alya's family, it was late and all, he plopped down at her window ceil. As he expected, she was fretting over Tikki. "Who's the real Ladybug! How old are you! How many Kawai's are there!"

Tikki huffed. "Alya, you know I can't tell you."

Alya angrily sat down, starring at Tikki. "what can you tell me?"

"Paw-don me, am I interrupting something?" Chat put in, ending their passive aggressive conversation.

Alya crossed her arms and smirked, "Well Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

Chat faked offense, putting a claw to his heart. "You wound me." Sharing a laugh, Alya glanced at Tikki.

"I'm guessing this is the end of my Ladybug days?"

"Afraid so, but my Lady and I will still you need as Rena." She nodded, picking up Tikki.

"Goodbye Tikki, and thanks for trusting me Chat."

The cat themed superhero nodded, "See you around Alya." And he dashed out into the night, holding Tikki in one hand, and the earring in the other.

"SAY HI TO LADYBUG FOR ME!" Alya called behind him as he fled away. Chat smiled to himself, she could be a handful, but she was always someone he could count on. 

 

 

Morning hit faster then Marinette would have liked. She couldn't sleep, and sent all night tossing and turning, her mind solely focused on Chat. He said he loved both sides of her, and she loved Adrien. So why was everything so confusing, so difficult. 

After the news aired what happened, her parents were upset about their daughter not telling them she was possessed by an Akuma. This stress piled along with Alya's many,  _many_ , phone calls and texts. Which Marinette ignored.

After getting dressed, her parents didn't stop their worrying. They made her pounds of fresh eggs and pancakes. Mixed in with her favorite tea and Macaroons for lunch. "Mom, Papa, I'm okay, really."

Sabine hugged her daughter. "I know, I just...worry." 

Marinette hugged her Mom back. "I know Mom, I'll be okay." That promise seemed to put her Mom and Papa a little more at ease. 

"Do you want a ride to school today Marinette?" Tom asked, ready to pull his car keys out.

Marinette pulled her backpack up."Nah, its only two blocks away Papa." 

Saying goodbye to her protective parents, the head down to school. She needed time to clear her head. 

Walking into school seemed more difficult then ever. Marinette didn't want to face Adrien, not right now at least. Once Alya came into view, she charged at her best friend like a bull, almost smearing her across the sidewalk.

"Girl what happened! I saw on the news that you were an Akuma! Why didn't you answer your phone!"

Marinette should have known she wanted answers. This was gonna be a long day, and she wasnt even walked inside yet. "I was tired, and had a lot to think about." 

Alya hugged her. Why was everyone so touchy today? "How did that even happen? What made you so upset! I'll kill em!" Oh right, she never told Alya about confessing to Adrien.

"It-" Should she even tell her? "It was nothing, forget about it." Alya was a little taken back, but when Marinette didn't want to talk, she would open up soon enough.

Giving her friend mental comfort, they head inside. Poor Alya. She had no idea what has happened yesterday, and here she was dragging her to her boyfriend, and Adrien. Locking eyes for a few seconds, Marinette wanted to cry all over again. 

"Hey, Nino." Alya greeted, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Marinette," Adrien said, no longer feeling the confidence to look her in the eyes. "Can I talk to you, alone." Alya gushed, giving her friend a supportive nudge. Alya really didn't have any idea on what's going on.

Marinette nodded, following him out the nearby classroom that yet to be filled by students. "Marinette, are you ready to talk?" Adrien asked. He was more then ready, god the wait is killing him. Adrien would push Marinette.

"N-No, I don't think so." She mumbled, she still had some stuff to work out, Tikki would be in for a long ride.

Adrien sighed, but let it go. Time was still needed. "Okay, here is Tikki." She flew out his jacket shamefully, she knew Marinette wasnt happy with her. 

"I-I'll just sees you later," Adrien said, stepping towards the door. "Call me when you're ready to talk this out."

Leaving Tikki alone with Marinette, they were in for a long ride. 


	5. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait. My family is moving and I have never been so heartbroken. I'm leaving my whole world behind. To go along with it, my dog has cancer and isn't gonna last much longer. Thankfully, its summer so updates be regular.

After months of dodging questions and skipping class, it was quite easy to escape Ayla. The school was stressing her out anyway, she couldn't bear to see Adrien again. Her parents would understand if she needed a day off, she hopes. 

Avoiding peers who might tattle on her ditching, she headed to the park. Tikki knew she was in for it now. Finding somewhere to release Marinette's stress, she let Tikki out and narrowed her eyes. 

"You mind explaining?" Marinette snapped. Tikki basically took her trust and stomped on it. This wasnt like her, how could Tikki let Marinette confess and give her heart to the boy she loves knowing that he was chat. "Did you know?"

Tikki, shamed by her chosen, answered. "Yes, I knew that Chat was Adrien, and that's why I pushed you to talk to him."

"Then why didn't you say anything!? Why would you force me to do that to myself!?" Was she crying again? Marinette has never felt so betrayed before. It only hurt knowing that it came from someone she thought was a friend. 

"I was going to tell you! I was!" Tikki defended. "After I found that it was Adrien, I would have no idea how you would react, so I wanted to wait until Hawkmoth was dealt with! Paris needs to come before your love life!" She claimed. If the love square kept going any longer, then Tikki felt like she might explode. Tikki knew that if she told Mariette directly who Adrien was, there was that possibility that it could cause discomfort and a stain on their duo. At the same time, Tikki cared much for her Chosen, and to see her suffer because Adrien loved another, and Adrien to love her at the same time, it hurt. So Tikki just pressured Mariette to talk to Adrien.

Tikki knew that this logic was flawed. and deep down, she knew this, but she just couldn't help herself. 

"If you had been hones-"

"No!" Tikki yelled. Had this been any other chosen, she wouldn't dare speak up against her master, but Mariette was different, she was her friend. "I wouldn't have let you confess if I knew that it would go this way. I thought if you found out naturally, it would turn out alright!" Tikki's own tears were escaping her. A love square happened a few hundred years, and Tikki had never seen it go this way.  "If I knew, I never would have done that to you, I would have told you the truth."

Marinette was angry. God, she was so angry. Not at Tikki, not at Chat, at herself. Tikki didn't tell her anything because of stubbornness, if keeping identities were going to be this much of an issue, she would have told Chat on day one. Well, maybe not day one. How could she let it be taken this far? Marinette's known Chat for months now, endless memories they shared. Both in, and out of their superhero lives. Marinette only hopes it can go back to the way it once was. 

"Tikki, I'm sorry."

The small Kamwi smiled and hugged Marinette's hand. "You don't have to be sorry Marinette." Tikki has never felt so guilty, this was all her fault. She wiped away the small tears on her chosens hand. "I should have told you from the start." 

"Thank you, Tikki." Marinette moaned. Pulling out her phone from her purse, she checked the time. She could make it to second period if she left now. Leaving school didn't seem so desirable. She needed to talk to Adrien anyway. 

Giving Tikki one last look of comfort, she let the small Kawmi back into her handbag. The awaiting conversation would have to wait till lunch, Adrien's father would throw a fit if he even a second late. 

Ayla was on her feet, integrating Marinette immensely. "Where have you been? What's going on with you?" Her friend was kinda hurt that Marinette wasnt sharing what was bothering her, this behavior wasnt normal. 

"I wasnt feeling good." She excused. Marinette couldn't really explain that she was having superhero drama. 

"Okay, stop lying." Alya hissed. "What's really going?" Guess the old sickness excuse wasnt gonna cut it, might as well shed some light.

"I confessed to Adrien, told him how I felt," Mariette whispered. "It didn't go well." Ayla glared and clutched her fist.

"That boy!" She cried out in anger. "How dare he?! I'll kill him!"

Wow, Mariette didn't doubt for a minute that her best friend could murder  _the_ Chat Noir. "Calm down! We still have some things to sort out." That was an understatement. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were gonna tell him?" Ayla felt a little hurt that her friend didn't share. "I could have given you back up."

Marinette smiled, thankful for Alya's companionship. "No, it was something I needed to do alone." 

Yeah, look how that turned out. Alya nodded in understanding, it was to late do anything now anyway. The annual school bell rang, and Marinette gave her friend one last hug and a warm goodbye before heading to Bio. After that, lunch. Talking to Adrien seemed scarier then ever.


	6. I'm sick of It

Before becoming the one and only Ladybug, Marinette was one-hundred percent honest with those around her, she was a firm believer that relationship couldn't be built on lies. (Just look on how Lila turned out.) When she met Tikki, that changed, and protecting those close to her, she had to tell a few fibs. The package deal with that was missing quite a bit of school. Marinette was a solid B+ student before Ladybug came into light. Now, she borders on C. How Adrien somehow kept his grades up so high, was beyond her. Guess he doesn't have much of a choice though.

Marienette friends bugged her throughout Bio, passing notes, harsh whispers, strange looks. They knew something was up with the pigtailed girl. When lunch strolled again, Marinette was tempted to cut her losses and head home. Her eventual chat with Adrien was bound to happen sooner or later, why not get it out of the way.

Brushing throughout the busy hallways, it sends her back to day1. Just like when he rejected her gifts, he was outside standing alone, her lips curled in distress. Huh, life really does run in circles. Walking up the model took more effort then it should like the whole world was weighing her down.

Adrien gave his lady a small comforting smile and nodded his head in greeting. Like a mid-reader, silently, they walked side by side to somewhere more, private. 

"Hello, my Lady." 

"Don't call me that." Marinette snapped, "At least out of uniform." She mumbled, hopeful he didn't hear that part. Adrien did, and it brought a smirk to his face. She was angry, but it was getting them somewhere.

"Sorry," Adrien whispered. He didn't seem all that sorry.  He didn't want to upset Marinette any more then she already was. "Look Marinette, we really need to talk about this."

"Why do you think I'm here Ch-" She quickly caught herself. Surprised, she took a breather. She's never snapped at Adrien like that, Adrien and Chat just felt so different from each other, it seemed impossible for him to wear the mask.

"Marinette." Adrien breathed. "I'm sorry."

Why was Adrien sorry? Marinette's the one who pushed him away, the one who has avoided talking, it's her fault. "Why? If anyone should be sorry, it should be me." 

Adrien let out a depressed laugh, "No, I started all this if I had just accepted th-"

"No."

Adrien gave her a look, Marinette's head was down, her hair covering her eyes, Adrien couldn't read her. "You should never lead someone on like that, you don't love me."

"I do."

"No, Adrien, you don't. You think you do but you don't."

How dare she? So someone so smart, she was acting so stupid, she has no idea how he feels. Adrien loves Marinette because she's strong, brave, puts her life on the line every single day for the well-being of others, Adrien doesn't know anyone else so selfless like she is. Everyone has their flaws although, a trait that holds them back. Adrien himself plays an act. The perfect son, perfect model, the picture-perfect kid who everyone drives to be. That's not him.

Adrien is kind, sweet, (A die-hard fan of puns), and charming. Marinette is shy. So powerfully did she go out of her way to play a different part to impress Adrien? He doesn't like that Marinette. Adrien likes this Mariette, not scared to speak her mind, screaming her feels out to him. This is the side of Ladybug that's showing, and he loves it.

"What are you smiling at?" Marinette snapped.

"You." Marinette glared, did he think this was funny? Her pain, the fact that caution was thrown to the wind. "This, this is the Ladybug I love."

"W-What? What are you talking about? We're not talking about Ladybug right now."

Adrien sighed, "Don't do that." He looked around, making sure nobody was around. "Don't talk like your different people." He whispered, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, only for it be pushed off. "It's like you don't even realize that your the same people, your Ladybug is slipping in, and I love it."

Marinette sighed, "What because I'm chewing you out?"

"Exactly!" He gushed. "You used to yell at Chat all the time, this is a first for us!"

A small smile leaked onto Marinette's face. Silly kitty. It was still hard to picture Adrien with the ring, they were just so different. Did Marinette like different? Chat was fast to leap as her sheld, to keep the mood light, to sacrifice everything, just for her.

"Adrien look, I th-" A scream from inside a nearby building rang out, along with drums of police sirens. The two Kamwi's, who were hidden till now, appeared to their chosens. 

Nodding in agreement, they went their separate ways to get to work. 


	7. Just like Old Times

Adrien ducked and transformed into Chat and raced to the scene. The cat got to the Akuma before Ladybug and breathed in a sigh of relief, hopefully, this would be over quickly and be dealt with he could get back to his Lady. 

Ladybug appeared at his side and groaned. "What is it, my Lady? Scared of winged animals?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "No, only grown men dressed up like them." After their first encounter with Mr. Pigon, he became a weekly problem. Poor guy just had a deep love for animals and was quick to lose control of his emotions. Hawkmoth only really uses him if he has nothing else to do, or when he just wants to annoy the two superheroes. "Let's just deal with this."

That they did. Marinette called upon her powers and was gifted with a tool. "A hammer? What am I going to do with this?"

"Eh, I'm sure you will feline it out." God, it felt like his puns got worse every day. 

"Focus Chat-Noir!" Ladybug snapped. Her fuse was quite short today. "Just catch his attention."

Nodding, "Time to do what I do best." Chat jumped towards the Pigeon, away from their hiding place.

"Hey Pigeon, your name would be Mr. Flying Rat! You know, cause their rats."

Ladybug sighed, no way he would fall for that, nobody is that stupid. 

Yet, Mr. Pigon, or according to Chat, Mr. Flying Rat, chased after him after Chat avoided his attacks laughing.

Using her powers, she looked around to find out what to use with her magic hammer. 

"Chat! Lead him over here!" 

The Cat nodded and used his momentum to turn himself around on a street lamp and avoid getting snatched by the many birds behind him. "Over here you flying rats!"

Ladybug got ready as Mr. Pigon got closer and hid by a trashcan to where she couldn't be seen. Chat trucked by and scaled the building to prevent any more peaking from his purser.

As Pigeon flew by, she reached up and yanked his bird caller by the hem of the string. "Chat now!" He jumped back down and tackled Mr. Pigon so he couldn't stop Ladybug from ripping the Akuma out of his caller.

Ladybug took the object and smashed it with the hammer, breaking it into a million different pieces. "NOOOOOO!"

The Akuma fled from the human host and Ladybug caught it so it couldn't spread. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She repaired any damage that might have occurred during their fight and Mr. Ramier looked down in shame.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Marinette put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It did Mr. Ramier, but everything's okay now."

"I just want this to stop, please, let me buy you ice cream again, as a thank you." He pleaded, it was the least he could do, and t was common knowledge that Chat-Noir loved sweets. Often, if he was seen swinging around, fangirls would stop him, (Or follow him) with baskets of sweets. Most of the time it was ice cream or strawberry macaroons, his favorites. Chat was a hit with the ladies. 

The two heroes exchanged looks and knew they couldn't right now. "I'm sorry Mr. Ramier, but we have something to need to do, maybe next time." Ladybug explaned. She really hoped it wouldn't happen again. 

"Okay, thank you two again." He smiled, going on his way.

Ladybug and Chat sighed, they hated dealing with Mr. Pigon.

"Chat-"

"No Ladybug, it's clear that you aren't interested in being more then partners and I swear, I'm done." Chat said, he wasnt angry, nor upset with Ladybug, just disappointed. Today showed that even though it was tense between them, they could still look past that and be a team, why ruin that?

"Chat look, I was frustrated, and livid when I found out about," SHe waved her arms around dramatically, "this! Yet, every time I see you, knowing your Adrien, knowing that you would do anything for me, makes my heart swell."

A fang themed smirk made its way into Chat's lips. "So, you're saying you don't want to stay 'friends'"

Ladybug felt a blush run up her cheeks. When did talking with Chat get so hard? "What I'm saying is that we need to take things slow, and if we do this, Chat and Ladybug cannot be 'together', but that doesn't mean Adrien and Marinette cant."

Chat gripped onto Ladybug's gloved hand, he was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt, this is all he ever wanted, and more. If it was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

"Chat! What did I just say! Chat and Ladybug cant be romantically in love! What if Hawkmoth found out!" Ladybug hissed, pulling away.

"Sorry my Lady, couldn't help myself." He laughed helplessly.

Ladybug couldn't help her own joy seeking through her features. The telltale beeping on her earnings from using her power told her she needed to cut this short. "I will see you tomorrow, Kitty." 

Chat watched as his Lady used her Yo-Yo to latch onto the building above and pull herself up. She blended into the sky like an Angel. To anyone else, that might sound cliche, but for him, it was anything but. 

He de-transformed and walked out the ally back to school before the break was over, back to Marinette. "Guess you got everything you ever wanted," Plagg claimed, digging in his Chosens pockets for cheese.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Last Chapter!


End file.
